This invention relates generally to luminaires and more particularly to luminaires providing directional lighting.
Luminaires are typically mounted on or within a support structure, such as a ceiling, wall, soffit, canopy structure or building exterior. They are used in many commercial and consumer applications to illuminate particular areas of a site.
Luminaires of currently existing designs are typically mounted on their support structures either by direct attachment to the structure or by creating an opening and installing the recessed luminaire into the opening. A drawback associated with many existing luminaires is that the lamp is mounted in a fixed position on or within the support structure. This prohibits redirection of the light emanating from the lamp toward specific, desired areas below the light. Although lenses can be used to direct the light toward a particular area and focus the light output downward, a substantial portion of the luminous output of the lamp is nevertheless emitted in other directions. Further, although a particular lens could be designed to direct light for a singular purpose, any change in the area below the light would require difficult and costly adjustment of the light to adapt to the new area.
Some existing luminaires permit movement of the luminaire body to direct the light output, most notably track lighting. However, existing luminaires are not designed to withstand outside environments, such as weather and insects. Further, many have limitations in the rotational range of the lamps and cannot be easily locked into place.
Another common problem is the amount of electricity consumed by the lamp and the complexity of the lamp""s electrical system. While a variety of types of lighting lamps can be used, including common fluorescent and incandescent lamps, luminaires in commercial applications often use high intensity discharge (HID) lamps to provide the desired level of lighting. The use of HID light sources can have many drawbacks. HID light sources are regulated by control gear, which may include a ballast alone or in combination with other components such as capacitors, igniters, or other such equipment. This control gear may be as large as or larger than the lamp itself. Further, the lamp and control gear are frequently contained within a box-like housing, which must be mounted to the support structure. HID light sources also use more electricity than lighting alternatives.
A further drawback associated with existing luminaires is the difficulty in directing the light output toward the intended area thereby necessitating use of a larger lamp, such as a HID lamp, than would otherwise be required. As the lens cannot efficiently direct the light to specific areas, much of the light is scattered toward unintended local and distant destinations. This scattering results in light pollution issues ranging from the disturbance of neighbors to interference of night sky viewing.
Thus, there is a substantial need for a luminaire that may be easily and quickly adjusted to direct light toward a particular target area without scattering light to unintended areas. Further, there is a significant need for a luminaire that is capable of using a smaller lamp and consuming less electricity in its operation while providing the same degree of illumination.
The present invention provides a luminaire which overcomes drawbacks associated with the currently existing luminaires. More specifically, the luminaire comprises a door frame attached to a luminaire support structure, a rotatable lamp shroud disposed within and attached to the door frame and a lampholder socket disposed within the lamp shroud. The door frame is typically disposed on the underside of the support structure, either by being attached directly to the support structure or supported by other elements of the support structure located above the structure. The lamp shroud has at least one opening, and is opaque and designed to avoid emission of any light from the shroud except through an opening. The opening can be disposed non-perpendicularly to the support structure. The lampholder socket is disposed in such a location as to direct the light from the lamp in the socket through the opening in the lamp shroud, either directly or via use of reflectors. The lampholder socket is electrically connected to a power source either directly or through the use of a socket adapter having a male end that can be inserted into an existing lampholder socket disposed near or above the door frame. The lamp holder socket has an electrical contact and is sized to receive the base of a lamp, and can be electrically connected to the base of the lamp when the lamp base is inserted therein. The lamp is held in place using retaining clips and the lamp itself can be directed at different angles relative to the opening by using tabs to lift the lamp if desired. Further, the opening is typically covered with a transparent or translucent material such as a glass or plastic lens to shield the interior environment of the shroud from the outside environment and a baffle is also disposed next to the lens material, and is located on top of the lens inside the lamp shroud, to reduce scattering of the light. Optionally, one or more reflectors can be disposed adjacent to the lamp to further increase the efficient direction and output of the lamp. The one or more reflectors surround the lamp and direct the light output from the lamp out of the opening. In an alternative embodiment, the lamp can be positioned in a substantially vertical position within the shroud, and the one or more reflectors can surround the lamp and direct the light output from the lamp out of the opening.
The rim edge of the lamp shroud extends beyond the retaining lip of the door frame, thereby permitting rotation of the shroud within the frame. Stops are used on the shroud and door frame to restrict rotation of the shroud to a single 360xc2x0 rotation thereby avoiding the tangling of the electrical connections while still providing complete rotational movement of the luminaire. The shroud rim edge and frame retaining lip also use a locking mechanism to prevent rotation of the shroud after it is positioned in the optimal position. In one embodiment the locking mechanism is a clamp which can be loosened or tightened by turning a bolt on the bottom of the door frame.
Further to another aspect of the present invention, the door frame is attached to the support structure via attachment mechanisms. One common mechanism for attachment includes hinges at one end and a spring clasp attached at a second end, opposite the first end, permitting the door frame to swing between an open position and a closed position. The pivoting door frame permits easy replacement of the lamp and access to the interior of the shroud.
The present invention can also be retrofit to existing luminaires. The present invention includes a method of installing a retrofit directional luminaire assembly in an existing luminaire, the retrofit directional luminaire having a door frame attached to a support structure, a rotatable lamp shroud attached to the door frame, and a lamp socket disposed within the lamp shroud and sized to receive a lamp, comprising: removing an existing door assembly from the support structure to expose the interior of the luminaire housing; removing any existing lamp and reflector from the structure; providing a door frame having a lamp shroud with at least one opening disposed therein; providing a lamp socket within the lamp shroud sized to receive the base of a lamp, the lamp socket being electrically connected to an electrical power source and being electrically connectable to the base of the lamp when the lamp base is inserted therein; providing a lens within the opening that encloses the shroud; engaging the pivot member on the flange surrounding the door frame for removably suspending the door frame in a substantially vertical, inoperative position; coupling a set of electrical leads from the power source to the lamp socket; pivoting the door frame to a horizontal, operative position whereby the door frame substantially closes against the structure; and securing the door frame in the horizontal, operative position.
The present invention also provides a method of installing a retrofit directional luminaire assembly in an existing luminaire housing, the retrofit directional luminaire assembly having a door frame attached to a support structure, a rotatable lamp shroud attached to the door frame, and a lamp socket disposed within the lamp shroud and sized to receive a lamp, comprising: removing an existing door assembly from the luminaire support structure to expose the interior of the housing; removing any lamp and reflector from the structure; providing a door frame having a lamp shroud with at least one opening disposed therein; providing a lamp socket within the lamp shroud sized to received the base of a lamp, the lamp socket having an electrical contact being connected to an electrical power source and being electrically connectable to the base of a lamp when the lamp base is inserted therein; providing a lens within the opening for enclosing the shroud; engaging the pivot member on the flange surrounding the door frame for removably suspending the door frame in a substantially vertical, inoperative position; coupling the original housing lamp socket to the lamp socket using an adapter; pivoting the door frame to a horizontal, operative position whereby the door frame substantially closes against the structure; and securing the door frame in the horizontal, operative position. The opening can be formed in the horizontal support structure prior to inserting the luminaire support structure therein. The temporary retainer can solely hold up the luminaire support structure after the holding step and prior to the fixedly securing step.
For an old luminaire with a similar structure, the old door assembly can be removed by prying the door hinge keepers off and removing the existing door from the luminaire housing. The new door frame and lamp shroud are then installed on the hinges and new hinge keeps are installed. For an old luminaire with a more traditional structure, the lens or luminaire bowl can be removed and appropriate attachment mechanisms can be used to attach the door frame to the structure, such as hinge receivers or fasteners that directly attach the door frame to the structure. In either case, the lamp and lampholder socket can be electrically connected to the existing luminaire either by using a male adapter to connect the lampholder socket to the pre-existing luminaire socket or simply directly wiring the lampholder socket into the pre-existing electrical circuit. The connection between the lampholder socket and its electrical source includes wiring of sufficient length to allow 360xc2x0 rotation of the shroud.
The present invention further relates to a method of installing a luminaire assembly having a door frame attached to a luminaire support structure, a rotatable lamp shroud attached to the door frame, and a lamp socket disposed within the lamp shroud and sized to receive a lamp, and having a housing having a temporary retainer and an electrical connection comprising: inserting the housing of the light fixture to a horizontal support structure with the housing inserted from below the structure upwardly into an opening in the structure; engaging the housing with the temporary retainer on the structure; holding the housing in the opening with the temporary retainer during installation of the luminaire; coupling the electrical connection on the lamp socket to an electrical power source; fixedly securing the housing to the structure from above the panel after the engaging and the holding steps; providing a door frame having a lamp shroud with at least one opening disposed therein; providing a lamp socket within the lamp shroud sized to received the base of a lamp, the lamp socket having an electrical contact and being electrically connectable to the base of a lamp when the lamp base is inserted therein; providing a lens within the opening for enclosing the shroud; engaging the pivot member on the flange surrounding the door frame for removably suspending the door frame in a substantially vertical, inoperative position; coupling a set of electrical leads from the power source to the lamp socket; pivoting the door frame to a horizontal, operative position whereby the door frame substantially closes against the structure; and securing the door frame in the horizontal, operative position. The opening can be formed in the horizontal support structure prior to inserting the luminaire support structure therein. The temporary retainer can solely hold up the luminaire support structure after the holding step and prior to the fixedly securing step.
By virtue of the foregoing, there is thus provided a luminaire that permits easy and quick direction of its light output toward a particular area. Additionally, the light output of the luminaire can be easily redirected to another target area through rotation of the luminaire shroud. Additionally, the efficiencies of the luminaire permit use of a lower wattage or smaller type of lamp, thereby reducing usage of electricity while preserving usable light output. Further, the luminaire reduces local and distant light pollution. Still further, the luminaire is adapted to enable a single individual to quickly and easily replace the lamp, access the shroud interior, and redirect the luminaire.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying drawings and the detailed description thereof.